


The Magic of Christmas

by DeputyCupcake



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas With Family, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Freakytits - Freeform, snakescar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyCupcake/pseuds/DeputyCupcake
Summary: Christmas is as much a time of renewal for some people as it is a time of celebration and festivities. And it is no different for two certain Fergusons as they come together for the first family Christmas hat they have shared in over a decade.
Relationships: Jake Stewart/Original Female Character(s), Joan Ferguson & Original Female Character(s), Vera Bennett & Original Female Character(s), Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Waking on Christmas morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan waking up on Christmas morning with wondering just how her life has turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own these characters (unfortunately otherwise certainly one or two characters would have come out of it far better) except for Jane and little Joanna who are my creations. Wentworth and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but this little plotline does.
> 
> A/N 2: Not only is it that time of year where we writers all try to come up with a festive drabble, but this is also a small experiment for me to try out a ship which randomly came to me during November but I hadn’t yet had a chance to try to explore in my main stories.
> 
> A/N 3: Set after the Christmas season 8 albeit a little AU blending a little of my A Broken Family series with what we have seen in the show. But with changes: 1) No LSD incident through Vera’s manipulations more simply Novak using it without Vera’s assent of such an action and 2) DEFINITELY no spit-bag. I felt that was far too over the top so it is not getting included in this little drabble.

It was still a strange sight for her to see in the morning, a face beside her own when she woke up, a body pressed up to hers adding to the warmth from sleep. Having someone else to share the day with… It was this sight that she was, slowly, getting used to and yet it always brought a soft smile to her face as Joan gazed at the relaxed face of Vera still asleep to the world.  
She looked so serene right now, her face free from stress and strain, her hair free about her face…

Joan sighed softly as she gazed at Vera, she can only imagine how she must have looked pregnant. Mind, Jane has shown her a few photos of that time… How Vera managed to juggle her pregnancy as well as being Governor. Mind, that was before the last couple of months where she stepped down, as Jane tells it, not that the time was stress-free anyway with… Everything…  
After the Siege, everything changed for them all. Jane was still struggling with her leg but she didn’t let it deter her, it certainly didn't deter her any less than her near-daily conflicts with Ann and her conflicting views on the prisoners in opposition to Jane’s views and experiences. Once upon a time, Joan would have agreed with Ann but, after her head injury and the slow recovery of her memories, Joan has found herself more sympathetic to the prisoners.  
It was still strange to think of herself as practically free, with certain provisos anyway. With the slow return of her memories, her sessions with Dr Miller were mandatory, she was not allowed to work, and even if she was allowed, she could not return to Corrections again. Once upon a time, Joan would have fought against something so ridiculous, but her time as ’Kath’ has helped her to realise a few things. That she had lived in the past for so long that it was damaging everything else in her life. So, when ’Kath’ realised the strange connection she had for Vera, that opened the door for Joan as well. Novak’s LSD manoeuvre almost cost her but Dr Miller helped her and, at one point, Vera was there too. Holding her hand as she slept and Joan told her about what happened to her mother, the first steps for them before the Court trial where Dr Miller confirmed that she was experiencing a fugue state of mind. Therefore, opening up her way of getting back outside to truly understand just what things she had missed with Vera.

And now, here they were. Sharing Vera’s bed, in Vera’s home whilst helping her with Grace. It was strangely... So blissful. And Joan could honestly think of nothing better as her hand lightly stroked Vera’s back, the petite woman groaning a little as she stirred. Joan watched as her brows gave a slight furrow, followed by her nose twitching and knowing that higher shoulder will soon roll before the lower leg will stretch a little just before her eyes will open. A smile graced the former Governor’s lips as she was soon greeted by those blue eyes that had caught her attention time and again ever since they met. Vera hummed as her eyesight focused and saw Joan’s serene smile. “Good morning…” she greeted with a sleepy smile and Joan’s smile brightened as she pulled Vera to her. “Good morning… Merry Christmas..” she whispered before pressing her lips against Vera’s. Her reaction was instant as she responded to Joan’s kiss, her hand coming to her cheek as she kissed her in return. She knew Grace would likely wake up soon, but she was going to enjoy this rare good morning moment before her lungs begged for air, forcing her to tear herself away from Joan with a warm smile. “Merry Christmas to you too, Joan…” she breathed out, stroking some her hair away from her face.

It amazed her how Joan’s hair had turned so grey, she could only imagine that it was the trauma of being buried alive that must have done it. Vera had tried to research it, but there is no actual evidence to follow the myth of stress causing grey hair. But she couldn’t complain as Joan somehow managed to make it still very attractive on her as she ran her fingers through Joan’s hair gently, her smile growing as she watched Joan lean into her hand whilst her eyes shut themselves to enjoy the feeling. Since Joan slowly emerged from ’Kath’, Vera had come to understand so much of this woman in a fraction of the time compared to before she had escaped Wentworth. “You nervous about today?” she asked in a softened voice and Joan sighed heavily as she opened her eyes and gazed at her. “A little…” she admitted and Vera nodded in reply. “It’ll be wonderful, Joan… You’ll see! Our first family Christmas.” She encouraged, Joan opened her lips to reply but instead they heard Grace cry. Joan chuckled as she kissed Vera sweetly on the lips. “I’ll go and get her, you get your robe and use the bathroom.” She whispered, kissing her lips again before carefully slipping out of bed. Finding her robe, she pulled on the dark blue satin, tied off the sash and then walked out to Grace’s room.

Vera smiled as she watched Joan leave the room to go to Grace. So much had changed between them and yet Grace somehow brought them back tother in a way that... Made her feel complete. She sighed softly and got out of their bed, slipping on her kimono and sorting herself out in the bathroom, knowing Joan will be back with Grace for her slowly decreasing breast-feeds. Still, the sight of Joan with a baby in her arms endeared her heart to the point of seeing about another one once Grace is big enough. For now though, they had to get her fed and dressed before they could start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: I know this chapter is short, but this is only the beginning! And it is just a cute little intro to what is going and so people understand the lead up.
> 
> A/N 5: I hope you enjoy this chapter and read on to chapter 2! Here is a link to some Christmas music which, not only will feature in this story but is also really soothing to listen to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOAkVCigk5Y


	2. An intimate time with family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally getting washed and dressed, Joan went downstairs to check that things were as ready as possible for when Jane arrived with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own these characters (unfortunately otherwise certainly one or two characters would have come out of it far better) except for Jane and little Joanna who are my creations. Wentworth and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but this little plotline does.
> 
> A/N 2: Not only is it that time of year where we writers all try to come up with a festive drabble, but this is also a small experiment for me to try out a ship which randomly came to me during November but I hadn’t yet had a chance to try to explore in my main stories.
> 
> A/N 3: Set after the Christmas season 8 albeit a little AU blending a little of my A Broken Family series with what we have seen in the show. But with changes: 1) No LSD incident through Vera’s manipulations more simply Novak using it without Vera’s assent of such an action and 2) DEFINITELY no spit-bag. I felt that was far too over the top so it is not getting included in this little drabble.
> 
> A/N 4: Most of this chapter was actually written whilst I was travelling to and from London yesterday (with safety precautions taken of course!) whilst seeing a couple of family members (12th December 2020) so hence the longer chapter and more detail involved which I hope you all enjoy.

After finally getting washed and dressed, Joan went downstairs to check that things were as ready as possible for when Jane arrived with her family. This was going to be the first time she had a proper family Christmas with Jane since her daughter was 11….. The Christmases they had in recent years… Joan sighed heavily as she thought about them. The first year had been… Awkward for them both, Jane naturally had her friends to be able to enjoy Christmas with, including Vera but she managed to include her as well in a small way but, it had been abundantly clear that she only did it out of social obligation... The next year… Joan shut her eyes, thinking of her time in Sinclair… No, no need to think on it now… The year after that found her on the streets, doing what she could to survive whilst listening to the news about Wentworth, whatever there was to hear about Vera and Jane.

Now here they were, the three of them celebrating Christmas together along with Joanna, Grace…. And Jake….

Of all the men Jane could have…. _Tamed…_ Somehow, it was Jake Stewart who somehow had become subordinate to her in terms of domesticity. Rather remarkable in many respects given the man’s proclivity towards doing more shady actions. Yet, he had taken to Joanna and had been fathering Grace quite well whenever there were times for them together. And Jane was, slowly, turning him into quite the respectable man what with thinking of Joanna and Grace instead of just himself.

Her phone vibrated and Joan moved over to her phone as she wiped her hands clean. Unlocking her phone, she saw Jane’s photo next to her message: _Morning and Merry Christmas Mother, might be a little late as checking in at the prison, hopeful, won’t be too long but... You know how it is as Governor._

Another thing Joan was getting used to: Jane as Governor of Wentworth, never mind her not yet working. But at the same time, Jane did seem to work well as Governor. Mixing just the right level of firmness and compassion whilst keeping a slight emotional distance from the prisoners. It had to be difficult after being a prisoner for a short time, then the Siege and her injury. But Joan was proud of Jane as she looked back down at her phone and texted out her reply: _No worries, we are running a little behind ourselves. Just make sure you get here for lunch.  
_Jane’s response was quick and Joan smiled as she read it: _Just arrived at the prison, just checking to make sure everything is in place for the day and deliver pastries and the like for those working today. Joanna can’t wait to see her Babushka._

Those last words brought a tender smile to Joan’s lips. Dear little Joanna, her beloved granddaughter. She turned one just after Joan had been released from Wentworth so she missed out on seeing her babyhood beyond the photos that Jane and Vera had, but oh how the little one instantly snatched her heart as soon as she met the little girl. Jane, thankfully, would bring her around a couple of days a week so that Joan had some time with her rather than be at a daycare every day.  
Focusing, Joan replied to Jane to just let her know when she was on the way to their house. She then moved to the kitchen, put her phone down and got started on making breakfast for Vera and herself. She soon heard Vera come down the stairs and she turned to gaze at her as she carried Grace on her hip. Grace was in a cute little Christmas outfit but Vera was dressed in cropped pants with a beautiful wrap blouse with a ruffle hem. And Joan felt her breath catch at how beautiful and soft Vera looked, with her hair down, the necklace she wore with simple earrings to not take away from the simple elegance of her clothes and her beauty. Joan watched as Vera walked over to her as her smile turned bashful. “Are you alright, Joan?” she asked and Joan smiled at her. “Yes… You…. Look… Very beautiful…” she managed to get out and Vera blushed softly before ducking her head down a little. She then gazed back up and smiled. “You look beautiful too, Joan…” this caused Joan’s cheeks to softly blush as she looked down at her clothes. A pair of black jeans, some pumps with a green top, not dissimilar to the one she wore the night that she brought Vera some dinner whilst her poor Deputy tended to her mother.

Vera stepped closer and gently pressed her lips against the corner of her lips. “Crêpes for breakfast, Joan?” she asked and Joan smiled as she nodded. “I’m… Trying to branch out with breakfast things for the odd treat here and there… And it is Christmas after all!” she replied shyly and Vera’s smile brightened at that. “It sounds, and smells, wonderful. Can I help at all?” she asked and Joan shook her head. “Not at the moment...” she replied before humming as she looked at Grace. “But… You should probably take Grace to the living room to see if Santa has come...” she suggested and Vera winked before playfully gasping at Grace. “Shall we see if Santa has come, Grace?” she asked before taking her to the living room where, before they went to bed last night, Joan and Vera sat to carefully organise the gifts under the tree.  
Her mind focused yet blissfully at ease, the Maestro put on some classical Christmas music to quietly listen to as she worked. Her father never returned after her time in Sinclair, no ghosts have returned at all, but then her time with Dr Miller has been proving to be a healing balm for her. Slowly exploring her memories with the lessons of her father echoing in her mind. Now, she understood true peace of mind as she started to pour the batter she had prepared in careful portions into the pan. It was easy for her, having been spending some of her time cooking when she wasn’t tending to Grace or going to the prison to visit Vera or see Dr Miller.

So focused was she that she didn’t hear her petite lover return until she felt soft lips grace her cheek. Humming in slight surprise, Joan turned her face a little to see Vera right there with her, Grace happy on her hip with a toy in her hand which was also slightly in her mouth, always exploring everything as Joan smiled. “Well Grace, has Santa been?” she asked and their little girl made a very adorable and excited squeak, prompting the two women to laugh. “I’ll assume that is a yes?” she inquired as she looked at Vera with a soft chuckle still evident in her voice before she quickly focused on the crêpe that was currently cooking away, plating it up when it was lightly browned. With the two plates finished, Joan picked the plates up and motioned Vera to the table. “Come on, let’s eat! Jane will be a little late, she texted me just before I started cooking that she just arrived at the prison to make sure all was well and deliver pastries and the like to the officers.” She explained as they walked over to eat breakfast together. Vera smiling as she settled Grace on her lap, knowing the toy would distract her so she could eat a bit easier. “She really is doing so well as Governor, I know she doubted when we all first got back after the Siege…. With her leg and everything….” Joan looked up as Vera broke off, the older woman reaching out to gently touch her hand, having a feeling she was thinking back to **that** day. Her touch was enough as the blue eyes that she loved focused on the scars of her hand, her dainty fingers stretching and then slowly linking between her own pale digits, that reassurance that, once upon a time, she foolishly did not give. This time she did though as Joan flashed a small smile at Vera, a smile she saw reciprocated before they focused on their food, having a few moments of enjoying the crêpes and fruit she had prepared before Vera returned to what she was trying to say. “As I was saying, Jane has been doing well…. Much better than I did…”  
“Vera…” Joan interrupted, those doe eyes looking up at her before the Amazonian sighed softly. “ **I** didn’t make things easy for you, I have no doubt that you did well as Governor despite everything I did…. Plus, you held onto the Governorship well, despite being pregnant. That is no small feat, Vera…” she breathed out, watching those cerulean eyes glisten with tears but a smile form on her lips as she gave a soft nod. “Thank you, Joan…” she breathed out.

Just hearing that acknowledgement, not so much Joan acknowledging how much of a pain she had been but that someone else felt she did well as Governor, it soothed her as the two women became distracted by the little girl in Vera’s arms who was reaching for some of Vera’s fruit and Joan chuckled. “Are you wanting some fruit, Grace?” she asked and chuckled as she sorted out some fruit for Grace to munch on and try to use her spoon, once she had her bib on of course.  
They continued to eat together until they were finished and Grace had obviously had enough of trying as they sorted out the washing up, Joan taking Grace for a bit under Vera’s insistence that she wash up and let Joan have some time to clean up Grace before cuddling her as she helped where she could. Slowly, they moved to the living room where they started to unwrap some presents together, Grace having quite a few whilst Joan and Vera only got each other a couple of gifts. It was all they needed what with focusing on Grace as they helped her unwrap a couple of new toys, some new clothes and some new bottles so that Joan would be able to feed Grace some milk, either the milk she pumped or any milk that they may transfer her to when she was older.

As Grace settled on her new play-mat, Joan smiled as she grabbed her main gift for Vera, seeing the doe-eyed woman do the same thing. They swapped gifts but Joan waited to see Vera’s reaction as the ribbon was pulled and the bow fell away before the lid was lifted. Vera gasped as her eyes came across a beautiful rose gold oval locket revealed itself with a floral pattern on the front and back panels. “Oh Joan, it’s beautiful!” she gushed as she looked at the now bashful woman beside her as Joan flashed her a soft smile. “They’re…. Forget me nots… I… Wasn’t sure which photos you would want in there so I have left them blank, so you can have one photo or two.” She explained and Vera’s smile slightly brightened whilst remaining soft as she leaned over to kiss her lips sweetly. “Very thoughtful Joan, maybe we can get a photo today so I can somehow carry us all together…” she replied and Joan felt her smile grow, not only at Vera’s acceptance of her gift but also the suggestion of what photo she would like. She saw Vera looking at her expectantly so she focused on her own gift, taking care to open it.  
As she lifted the lid, a breathless gasp left her lips as she saw a white gold locket greet her eyes, it was round and a little bigger than what she got Vera but the decoration was nice and simple with an engraved star which had a white sapphire set inside. Her brown eyes gazed up at Vera, the petite woman blushing softly under her gaze. “It seems like we were of the same mind this Christmas…” she mused quietly, receiving a nod in response. “Yours has room for two photos as well.” Vera breathed out and Joan smiled at that. “Shall we help each other put our gifts on?” she asked and Vera nodded, leaning forward to help Joan with hers before Joan reciprocated the action. They both gazed at the locket they had given each other before taking off the necklaces that they had been wearing. “I’ll take yours upstairs, Joan, unless you want to…” Vera offered and Joan nodded gently. “Perhaps take up our other gifts as well, I know mine for you is more…. Intimate…” she breathed out, watching Vera’s ears slowly flush red as understanding crossed her mind before a knowing smirk painted those rose painted lips. “As is mine for you…”

Joan chuckled as Vera went upstairs with the two necklaces and two small gifts, Joan watching over Grace as she leaned on her side to be on the same level as the little girl. She honestly fascinated Joan and brought such a joy to herself and Vera, a chance of true happiness for them both as Grace looked at her and gave a bright smile at her, which Joan couldn’t help but reciprocate that her eyes crinkled a little. “Do you know what a special little girl you are?” she breathed out and Grace squealed happily, Joan laughing as she tickled her tummy. “Yes, so special….. And you make your mummy and I **so** happy…” she replied as she felt Vera sit behind her, not minding being toward by her beloved mouse. “Yes…. Very happy.” She echoed as they watched Grace play before Jane would arrive with her troop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 5: Thanks to a friend of mine, I have slowly been learning a bit more of the Russian language so Babushka means Grandmother in Russian.
> 
> A/N 6: A few little details to show you all so you can understand what everyone is wearing or gifting:  
> Joan's outfit is inspired by what Pamela wore for an Audience with the Cast of Wentworth: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/354588170658480662/  
>   
> Vera's outfit: https://www.boohoo.com/ruffle-hem-wrap-blouse/DZZ10732-124-24.html?istCompanyId=4bd63293-f970-4d25-8695-422e3c08a364&istFeedId=4213e776-38e9-4fed-89b9-aadfd4011112&istItemId=iiwwtampw&istBid=t  
>   
> Grace's outfit: https://www.liveabout.com/adorable-babys-first-christmas-outfits-4116879  
>   
> Joan's gift to Vera: https://www.etsy.com/listing/560750120/forget-me-knot-locket-necklace-oval  
>   
> Vera's gift to Joan:https://www.astleyclarke.com/uk/gold-white-sapphire-medium-biography-locket-necklace  
> 
> 
> A/N 7: I hope you enjoy this chapter and will be patient whilst I write chapters 3 & 4! Here is a link to some Christmas music which, not only will feature in this story but is also really soothing to listen to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOAkVCigk5Y


	3. Three generations under one roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the doorbell rang to announce her daughter's arrival, Joan grew nervous but she still strode to the door with the same confidence as she always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own these characters (unfortunately otherwise certainly one or two characters would have come out of it far better) except for Jane and little Joanna who are my creations. Wentworth and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but this little plotline does.
> 
> A/N 2: Not only is it that time of year where we writers all try to come up with a festive drabble, but this is also a small experiment for me to try out a ship which randomly came to me during November but I hadn’t yet had a chance to try to explore in my main stories.
> 
> A/N 3: Set after the Christmas season 8 albeit a little AU blending a little of my A Broken Family series with what we have seen in the show. But with changes: 1) No LSD incident through Vera’s manipulations more simply Novak using it without Vera’s assent of such an action and 2) DEFINITELY no spit-bag. I felt that was far too over the top so it is not getting included in this little drabble.  
> And for those who have not yet met Jane, her PB is Elissa Colla.
> 
> A/N 4: This was finished yesterday but I only managed to post it up today (19th December 2020)

When the doorbell rang to announce her daughter's arrival, Joan grew nervous but she still strode to the door with the same confidence as she always did. Opening the door up, she saw Jake standing there and she sighed heavily. To his credit, Jake let out a nervous breath of his own as he looked down for a moment, shifting a little awkwardly standing there in his jeans, white buttoned shirt and sandals before he looked back at her. “Morning Joan, Merry Christmas.” He greeted with a smile and Joan replied with a shy, almost bashful smile. “Merry Christmas to you too, Jake.” She greeted in kind before she looked down and gasped as Joanna waddled towards her in her little red dress with a white top underneath, little red shoes on her feet to match her dress as she made her way to the door with a bright smile on her face. “Good morning, Joanna!” came Joan’s brighter and joyful greeting as she crouched down to collect her granddaughter in her arms, Joanna smiling at her as she held her arms. “Hi, hi Baba!” happy tears pricked the older woman’s eyes as she stood up whilst lifting Joanna into her arms. “Hello, my beautiful girl! And a merry Christmas to you!” she gushed as she settled the one and a half-year-old on her hip, she turned back as Jane walked over to them with bags in hand. “Morning Mother, Merry Christmas!” she greeted with a soft kiss to her cheek which Joan reciprocated. “Morning Jane, Merry Christmas.” She stated before looking at the car where the dogs were waiting in the boot. “Dogs not coming in?” she asked and Jake’s face twitched a bit before he explained. “I’ll let them in once they’ve done what they need to outside.” Joan hummed at that with intrigue at his words but let it slide as she let Jane inside along with little Joanna.

Jane set the bags of gifts by the door to slip off her shoes and lined them up as if the motion was expected. Joan smiled at that as she looked at her. “You don’t have to do that, you know…” she remarked and Jane looked up at her before she smiled a little. “Old habits, plus they were digging in a bit.” She mused and Joan nodded a little in understanding as Jane picked up the bags again to place by the tree before she went to greet Vera, her green dress flowing around her form with ease as Joan watched her daughter happily embrace Vera and Grace with no hesitation whilst extending Christmas greetings, the two women smiling brightly as they hugged one another. To be expected of course, given that the two of them became fast friends after Jane arrived at Wentworth, never mind what happened in the past two years alone….

Her face turned to Joanna at this and she smiled at her granddaughter, the product of that first year as she kissed her little hand. “Come on, let’s go take your little shoes off and put on the little slipper boots that we have for you here, hmmm?” she offered before taking her to the living room to do just that, Jake coming in with Joanna’s bag as he smiled at Joan. “Nearly forgot Joanna’s bag.” He mused before going back outside where Joan could hear the dogs. She didn’t look out though, she didn’t want to the reminder of one little pup no longer being with them. One of Samson and Delilah’s pups who she grew close to but then found out he had been selected by an owner. She heard Jane and Vera walk in and she looked up with a smile at them. “Just swapping shoes, aren’t we Joanna?” she stated as she swapped the girl’s shoes, Jane flashing a soft smile as she took Joanna’s shoes from her to set by her own before returning to sit by the bags that she had brought in, Joan now noticing the little holly hair-clip in her hair that held back some of her hair and broke the sea of ebony waves with the green leaves and red berries. “Did you guys have a good morning? Sorry, we’re a little later than planned.” She asked and then apologised almost within the same sentence as Joan slipped Joanna’s slipper boots on for her and then happily held her in her lap. “It’s alright Jane, you had to go into work, it’s ok!” she reassured her daughter as Vera came to sit next to her on the couch. “How is Christmas at Wentworth?” Vera asked and Jane hummed. “So far not bad, the ladies liked the slightly more special breakfast and the no work duties in exchange for visitor hours. The Officers I saw were grateful for the baked goods…” Jane paused to check her watch. “Mind, they may well be letting the women have their lunch now so that they can have theirs after whilst the women watch a movie in their cell blocks…”  
Joan repressed expressing any opinion on such. The voice in her mind wanted to say it was wasteful of money but, having spent time as a prisoner twice, she could also understand Jane being lenient for them at Christmas. So she smiled softly (or hoped she was anyway). “Sounds wonderful, hopefully, the prisoners will respond well to that...” she replied and Jane hummed before shrugging. “One can only hope… Ann Reynolds may complain but, if it stops violence for at least a day or two, then I am content.” She replied before she started fishing in one of the bags, Jake poked his head around the corner. “We ready for hounds?” he asked and Jane looked at Vera, the woman nodding in response with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. “Yup!”

Jake smiled at that before he went out the door. “Incoming!” he warned as several paws started to patter across the floor, the two puppies scrambling across the floor as Jane laughed. “Jewel, Scrapper! Calm down!” she chided as Samson and Delilah walked in, Samson giving a short bark at his children as the two mini German Shepherds managed to get their footing. The two whimpered at their father’s chide before they went to the couch and managed to get their front paws onto Joan and Vera’s knees, barking in excitement as the two Australian Shepherds walked in. Jake followed behind them, carrying two large gifts before he set them gently in front of Joan and Vera. “Merry Christmas.” He greeted with a smile at Vera and Grace before he stood up to go and sit by Jane, the two sharing a peck as Joan and Vera greeted the two excited puppies with pats and coos. Samson and Delilah took to lying by Jane and Jake whilst Bongo and Tanya settled themselves on the opposite side of the room, the two German Shepherds lying with the humans whilst the Australian Shepherds watched everyone as Jane smiled before she spoke. “These gifts are for you two to open first.” Joan and Vera looked at her at that as they looked at the gifts laid out for them in front of the two large gifts. Jake distracted the puppies by giving them a toy each to play with, thankfully quite quiet ones so only the pups made any noises. Joan hummed softly as Jane collected Joanna and Vera handed Grace to Jake so that both women could kneel on the floor and open the smaller gifts, revealing a lead, a pair of bowls and a small box of treats. The selection made Joan raise her brow questioningly at her daughter. “Jane, would you explain why Vera and I have these?” she asked and Jane chuckled softly whilst her eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief. “Open that box there and find out.”

Humming at the cryptic words of her daughter, Joan lifted her hands to lift the lid of the large box in front of her but jolted when the box bounced a little and the lid slightly came off. “Oh my goodness!” came her surprised exclamation as her brown eyes sparkled with curiosity, her hands taking the lid and then lifting it before she gasped in delight at what was revealed within the soft lining of the box. “Copper!” she breathed out as the German Shepherd puppy scrambled from the lining in the box to get into her arms before licking her face and jawline, all whilst his favourite human cuddled him close with a soft chuckle. Vera smiled as she stroked his back and Jane beamed at her Mother’s happiness, knowing the slight tears that fell down her cheeks were those of joy as Vera turned to question Jane. “I thought you said he had an owner?!” Jane blushed softly at that and Vera smirked, knowing the blush indicated that a small fib had been told. “Well… Yes and no... He **did** have a new owner, they just didn’t know it yet and we wanted to give him more toilet training and some basic training before he went to his new home…” she admitted and Jake chuckled softly beside her, little Grace being bounced on his knee. “You do **not** know just how hard it has been to keep him a secret Christmas present for you two with quickly getting him outside if either of you visited unannounced!” he explained with a bright smile on his face and Vera shook her head with a warm smile. Joan completely beside herself as Copper licked away her tears before she turned her face to smile at him. “You’re going to be our good boy, aren’t you?” she cooed as she set him on the floor so he could have pats from everyone and then sniff around the living room, getting to know his new place. Vera removed the box and unwrapped the second large gift and found it to be a bed for the puppy, seemingly too large but Jane assured them that he would grow into the bed quite quickly.

As Joan watched the seemingly fearless puppy, her mind remembered when she met Copper and the other puppies.

It was about a month after she had been released from Wentworth, enough time to settle into Vera’s home and Jane had decided it was time for her to meet her granddaughter, Joanna. The baby she hadn’t seen since the day the girl was born in the exercise yard. Entering Jane’s home felt very strange, walking in and feeling the tension from Jane, Vera and Jake as they watched what was happening whilst Samson and Delilah watched on from the dog bed. But then, one little pup bravely stepped away from his siblings and moved towards her, his floppy ears slightly pricked as he slowly approached her with wobbly legs. Joan remembered being apprehensive about the potential germs on the dog, but curiosity overtook her as she crouched down. The pup continued approaching her as she greeted him, sniffing her hands and then licked at her scarred hand. That action touched something in her core that she picked him up and held him to her practically the whole visit except when she sat down and cuddled Joanna.

The sound of Grace’s squeal broke Joan from her memory as she saw Jake helping Grace to pat little Copper. She then felt someone pat her knee and she looked at the dainty hand there. “Joan?” that made her lift her head to look at Vera’s concerned expression. She managed to smile at the petite woman in reassurance as she placed her hand on Vera’s. “I’m alright...” she reassured before adding to clarify her silence. “Just… Remembering when I met little Copper.” Vera’s gaze softened at that as she nodded in understanding, leaning forward to kiss her lips sweetly. Joan sighed at the bliss she felt in the moment, taking Vera’s hand and using her free hand to cup Vera’s cheek, holding onto this precious moment for a while longer before they parted their lips and gently touched their foreheads together. Joan breathed out softly as she flashed a shy smile at Vera who flashed a bright smile in return. The petite woman bestowing another kiss before she got up to check on the food, Joan watching her go with this…. Satisfied feeling... That internal knowing that Vera understood her and she was slowly coming to understand Vera, that they were able to have this life that they were building together… A family.  
The soft smile stayed on Joan’s face as she watched Jane get up to help Vera in the kitchen before lunch was called and Joan picked up her granddaughter so they could eat together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 5: Thanks to a friend of mine, I have slowly been learning a bit more of the Russian language so Babushka means Grandmother in Russian.
> 
> A/N 6: A few little details to show you all so you can understand how Jane looks along with what she and Joanna are wearing:  
> Elissa Colla = Jane's face claim  
>   
> Jane's outfit: https://www.nastygal.com/gb/dont-stop-be-leafing-satin-wrap-dress/AGG64684.html  
>   
> Joanna's dress: https://www.depop.com/products/langs1234-baby-girl-christmas-outfit/  
>   
> A/N 7: I hope you enjoy this chapter and remain patient for the last chapter! Here is a link to some Christmas music which, not only will feature in this story but is also really soothing to listen to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOAkVCigk5Y


	4. The promise of a happy new year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With lunch eaten and cleaned up, the family returned to the living room where the three puppies took to cuddling up on Copper’s bed and napping together after their earlier excitement and playing together and the humans take advantage of this to take some time to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own these characters (unfortunately otherwise certainly one or two characters would have come out of it far better) except for Jane and little Joanna who are my creations. Wentworth and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but this little plotline does.
> 
> A/N 2: Not only is it that time of year where we writers all try to come up with a festive drabble, but this is also a small experiment for me to try out a ship which randomly came to me during November but I hadn’t yet had a chance to try to explore in my main stories.
> 
> A/N 3: Set after the Christmas season 8 albeit a little AU blending a little of my A Broken Family series with what we have seen in the show. But with changes: 1) No LSD incident through Vera’s manipulations more simply Novak using it without Vera’s assent of such an action and 2) DEFINITELY no spit-bag. I felt that was far too over the top so it is not getting included in this little drabble.
> 
> A/N 4: My goodness me, could I actually have a Christmas story finished PRIOR to Christmas Eve, never mind Christmas itself?! Well, I can only hope that this last chapter helps to bring cheer at this time of year, not only this year, but others to come.

With lunch eaten and cleaned up, the family returned to the living room where the three puppies took to cuddling up on Copper’s bed and napping together after their earlier excitement and playing together. The humans took advantage of this to take photos, Vera absolutely insisting on a family photo of the three direct members of the Ferguson family, Joan taking Joanna into her arms whilst Jane wrapped her arm around her mother as her other arm wrapped around her daughter in a slight embrace before other photos got snapped, including one of all five ladies by Jake. Jake then insisted on doing the washing up so that the ladies could go and settle Grace and Joanna for a small nap before presents being unwrapped. Jane let the four adult dogs outside and stood by the door with a soft sigh as she watched them for a bit, her arms wrapping around her middle. Joan smiled from where she was settling Joanna to sleep as Jake came up behind her and cuddled her, the two whispering about something which made Jane giggle before Jake pulled Jane into a waltz. It was strange to see this man waltzing with her daughter, the man who she pushed to be with Vera for her plan and was Grace’s father… Yet now, he was Joanna’s father as well as Jane’s… Lover? Significant other? She didn’t know what they called each other but it was clear to Joan that Jake made Jane happy.

She caught Jake gently bend his head down and bestow a soft kiss on Jane’s lips, a sigh leaving her own as she turned to watch Vera before she stood up and moved over to where she was watching Grace sleep for a bit, slowly wrapping her arms around Vera’s waist into a gentle hug. From her peripheral vision, she saw Vera’s lips turn into a smile so she was able to close the gap between them and gently rest her head against Vera’s. Her little mouse resting her hands over the arms around her and gently stroked the scarred skin of her hand. “Vera….” Joan started to whisper and Vera paused, wanting to ask what was wrong but, from Joan’s tone, she knew to wait, to let her speak. ”Thank you… For giving me a family…” she managed to breathe out and Vera bit her bottom lip as tears sprang into her eyes, slowly turning in Joan’s arms as her hands gently cupped Joan’s cheeks, her blue eyes gazing into those dark orbs which, once upon a time, seemed as black as the darkest night. Now though, she knew better, she knew that it was an armour before, and now she gazed into dark brown eyes that showed so much emotion and depth, a sight she was privileged to see as her thumbs stroked her cheeks. “You had a part to play in how this family came to be, Joan. So in a way, I must thank you for giving me Grace.” She whispered tenderly and watched as a shy smile graced Joan’s lips, she was always amazed by this softer side of Joan that she was allowed to see now. This side of Joan where she bowed her head and Vera knew she was asking for a kiss, which she always gave as lips caressed each other and two blissful sighs mingled between their conjoined lips.

It wasn’t long before the girls woke from their naps, ending the small amount of time that the two couples took to themselves and prompting for present giving. Naturally, Joan and Vera’s presents circulated around the theme having Copper as part of the family with a bag dispenser for walking, some toys, a couple of dog blankets and a towel for him to have, the two girls were given some toys and dresses whilst Jane was jokingly given some black leather gloves and Jake was given a pocket photo album that he could carry around with him, a photo of him with Grace already inside which made the man smile as he thanked them. Joan was also gifted some dog walking gloves whilst Vera was given a thicker coat for when the winter months came by, something which made the petite woman squeal happily about as she hugged Jane tightly for remembering how cold she got when she was first pregnant with Grace so imported the coat from England.  
As they started to pack presents into bags for Jane and Jake to take back home whilst the girls played with a couple of their toys, Jane slid Jake one last gift in the shape of a small box. Jake hummed when he saw the small box and looked at Jane, puzzlement clear in his eyes. “Honey, you gave me my gifts before we went to Wentworth…” he stated and Jane shrugged a little. “Not… All of them…” she admitted shyly and Jake hummed, bouncing a brow as he pulled off the lid of the box. When he looked inside though, his face was the picture of confusion as he slipped his hand into the box and pulled out a pacifier. “Uhhh, Jane, Joanna doesn’t really use these anymore… And why would you gift one to me?” he asked and Jane rolled her eyes till she pointed out the note attached, he hummed and held the note in his fingers to read it. Joan watched them as Jane started biting her lip, anxiously waiting as Jake read the note before his eyes started to widen. He then turned to Jane with a shocked expression. “Really?” he breathed out and Jane’s cheeks blushed before she nodded. “Yeah, really… I’m 12 weeks…” she replied and Joan caught on quickly as to what she was meaning. “You’re pregnant…” she whispered and Jane nodded shyly at that. Vera smiled brightly at that as she shifted to her knees. “Oh, sweetheart! That’s wonderful news!” she exclaimed happily as she shifted forward so she and Jane could embrace happily. All whilst Joan saw Jake reach back for a small gift of his own.

When Jane settled back to her previous position, she hummed when she felt something behind her so she carefully wrapped her fingers around what she could feel and brought it forward. Holding a small box in her hand, she hummed as she undid the ribbon, not seeing Jake settling on a knee behind her as Joan watched both Jane and Jake with a confused expression. An expression shared by Jane as she lifted the lid and saw the contents of the box, namely a small note that she pulled out to read. “Turn around…?” she read out before her brow rose and started to turn to Jake. “Jake, what is….” She started to ask before she gasped as Jake held a black velvet box before her eyes. “I know we haven't been... Romantically together for very long…. But…” he sighed heavily before he continued. “I saw this ring and... I just knew…” he stated as he opened it to reveal a beautiful platinum ring with a tulip flower setting with diamonds set in an organic leaf design whilst a sapphire sat proudly as the tulip’s head. A beautiful ring to be sure as Jane stared at it without saying a word as Jake took a breath. “Jane Seraphima Ferguson… Will you marry me?” he asked quietly, the sound of her full name being enough to snap Jane out of her trance as she looked into his eyes and nodded excitedly with a bright smile. “Yes! You bloody ridiculous man, yes!” she giggled before leaning forward to kiss him, Jake laughing until the sound was muffled by Jane’s kiss.

Giving the couple a moment of privacy, Joan gazed at Vera and saw the petite woman staring wistfully at them. She sighed quietly, she knew it was a little too soon for them to have such a leap with the repair that needed to happen between them first. But Joan knew that soon, she would be able to ask Vera if she was amiable to such a binding. She hoped Vera would say yes, after all, they lived in this house well enough together and they had a child together, as well as a puppy now so they practically were as close to a socially acceptable family as they could. As she thought about this, Joan lifted Vera’s hand absentmindedly and gently kissed her palm, Vera turning away from the couple to look at Joan, watch her as the older woman nuzzled her hand. A smile graced her lips as those brown eyes looked at her before placing a kiss on her ring finger. It didn’t escape what she was meaning and Vera felt her eyes water and her heart swell with love for this woman. She knew she wasn’t properly asking, but if she was open to it, and Vera loved her for the subtle way she was asking as she gently nodded whilst stretching her fingers to gently caress Joan’s cheek. Those brown eyes sparkled with the silently given reply as the skin around her eyes crinkled from the width of her smile, the kind Vera wasn’t too used to seeing but was loving being able to see them now.

Their attention was pulled as Jane laughed, prompting the two to look at Jane and Jake, the former shaking her had at something that Jake must have said. “Good grief, you’re awful!” she managed to say around her laughing, Jake flashing her a smirk. “Oh come on, it won’t be that bad! I mean sure you’ll be having a bit of a be...” he began but Jane grabbed the pacifier and popped it into his mouth to make him quiet. He sucked the pacifier though which, strangely, made him rather endearing. Something Jane must have realised as she shook her head. “Oh, you **are** a daft one, aren’t you?” she questioned, pulling out the pacifier and then kissing him, his ring now on her finger which matched quite well with her bracelet.

Sighing happily, Joan pulled Vera into a cuddle and nuzzled her neck, the petite woman wrapping her arms around her to return the embrace as a smile graced the tall woman's lips as she cast her eye on the couple opposite them, the four dogs, three puppies and two little ones. Knowing that a wedding will come in the New Year as well as at least another grandchild and Joan just had to ponder to herself as Copper cuddled up with his two new humans.

Perhaps there is such a thing as magic at Christmas time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 5: A few little details to show you all so you can understand what everyone is wearing or gifting:  
> Jane’s engagement ring: https://www.prudenandsmith.com/product/sapphire-vintage-engagement-ring/  
>   
> A/N 6: I hope you all enjoyed this little story that I wrote for Christmas. Please do leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it. Please enjoy the seasonal holidays and may the next year prove prosperous for us all!


End file.
